Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to digital video processing; and, more particularly, it relates to performing video coding using blocks and/or sub-blocks in accordance with such digital video processing.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems that operate to communicate digital media (e.g., images, video, data, etc.) have been under continual development for many years. With respect to such communication systems employing some form of video data, a number of digital images are output or displayed at some frame rate (e.g., frames per second) to effectuate a video signal suitable for output and consumption. Within many such communication systems operating using video data, there can be a trade-off between throughput (e.g., number of image frames that may be transmitted from a first location to a second location) and video and/or image quality of the signal eventually to be output or displayed. The present art does not adequately or acceptably provide a means by which video data may be transmitted from a first location to a second location in accordance with providing an adequate or acceptable video and/or image quality, ensuring a relatively low amount of overhead associated with the communications, relatively low complexity of the communication devices at respective ends of communication links, etc.